2022/23 Gateshead Season
Gateshead 2022/23 Season Gateshead Information Overview Gateshead are now promoted to the football league after winning the Vanarama National League, they looked to avoid relegation and prove their worth. Once again multiple signings were brought in to improve the team, there have also been some departures. Most notably John McAtee leaving for a new club record fee of £250,000 to Cardiff City. The friendlies went okay, getting 2 wins against Torquay and Weymouth and two loses against Bristol City and Blackpool. New signing Sean Robertson was showing some promise from the wing. The competitive season started with a 2-1 win against Rochdale in the Carabao Cup. This then set the lads up to a good streak in the league winning 2 and drawing one which led to them getting through the next round of the Caraboa Cup against Mansfield. A slight rough patch followed with them loosing the next 4 out of the next 6. This saw them drop to midtable in League 2 and fall out of the Caraboa Cup (in the 3rd round) against Blackpool 4-2 on penalties after it finishing 1-1 after full time. This then saw Gateshead get put in the Leasing.com Trophy, they were put in a group with; Walsall, Oldham and Burnley Reserves. They kicked it off with a 4-1 win against Oldham away from home proving their worth. This was then followed by a very good run the league with them only loosing one in the next 7 games which saw them hang around in the playoff places. Because of the rules in the Leasing.com Trophy, there has to be a winner in the group stage games, this saw Gateshead beat Walsall 4-3 on penalties after a 1-1 game. The league was still going well and it also saw them win the 1st Round of the FA Cup against fellow northern team Barrow 3-1. 3 days later they beat Burnley Reserves 1-0 in the Leasing.com Trophy group stage which saw Gateshead finish top of the league and through to the knockout rounds. November and December saw Gateshead get knocked out of Leasing.com Trophy and the FA Cup. A 2-1 loss to League One side Rotherham (FA Cup) and 3-0 loss to Blackpool (3rd game against them this season) in the leasing.com 1st knockout round. This then ruled out the possibility of a trophy other than the league. With them still in the play-off places it wasn't off the cards. Harry Campbell got injured early November and with Alexander not being classed as experienced enough, Ireland brought in German journeyman, Pierre Kleinheider to fill the place. During the January transfer window they had some departures; vice club captain Greg Olley was sold to Gainsborough for £150,000 and Charlie Oliver to Billericay for £22,000. This freed up some money on the wage budget for some new loanees, centre back Carrick Hill and striker Taylor Ragan. Gateshead kicked off the new year well, with a 5-0 win at home to Cambridge but the wheels fell off and they only won 4 games in the next 17 games (3 months) which really showed in the league table where they plummeted from 3rd down to 10th. This made it look as though they were not going to make the 4 play-off places which became the goal in December. They really needed to step up their game in the last 5 games, with 5th to 10th separated by 4 points. Gateshead showed great character; winning 3, drawing and losing 1 which in turn, somehow secured them the last play-off place on goal difference denying Scunthorpe and Stevenage the place. The play-off came quick, young center back Dahmen was injured during training, prior to the semi-finals. This responsibility had to fall to the sub defenders to fill in the place for the important games to come. They were put up against favorites Oldham and drew the first leg 1-1 with Gateshead getting a late equalizer through Sean Robertson. The second leg unfortunetly went to Oldham who took their home advantage and won the game 1-0 knocking out Gateshead and crushing a consecutive promotion. Oldham went on to loose in the play-off final to Cheltenham. Overall the board were happy with the results during the season. It shows promise for the years to come and they will be looking to reach League One within the next two seasons. Ireland looks to bring in more players to help them achieve this. Season Results League Table Squad Below is the squad that finished the season and their personal stats respectively. Transfers Transfers In Transfers Out Staff Ireland brought in silver rated physio, Emma Constantine and Bronze rated scout, Ferdi Gorgen in for the 22/23 season. Awards Player of the Month Team of the Season Other League